


Make Me Beg

by Princess_Jules_von_Schweetz



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, F/M, Finger Sucking, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Selfcest, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Twincest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Jules_von_Schweetz/pseuds/Princess_Jules_von_Schweetz
Summary: Ren wants to know if he can make Aoba beg.
Relationships: Fem!Aoba x Fem!Ren x Koujaku, Ren & Seragaki Aoba, Ren/Seragaki Aoba
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

“If I don’t get inside you now, I’m going to go insane,” Ren growled and hurriedly undid Aoba’s belt. Ren flung it over his shoulder and fumbled with the fasteners on Aoba’s skinny jeans. Ren grunted in frustration and yanked the jeans down. Aoba’s ass poked out over the tight waistband. 

“Ren! Stop, we can’t keep doing this- we’re going to get caught,” Aoba protested, but his sultry tone betrayed him. 

Ren touched Aoba’s jawline. Ren felt Aoba melt against him; he took Ren’s fingers in his mouth and he licked and sucked at them. 

“Nhhh," Ren groaned and grinded his body against Aoba’s backside. He pushed Aoba down over the park bench and took his wet fingers out of Aoba’s mouth. Ren spread Aoba’s cheeks apart and got a view of Aoba’s puckered asshole. It looked so pink and tight that it made Ren’s cock drip in anticipation. He rubbed the tip against it. 

“Hnn. Ah… Ren,” Aoba moaned and readily arched his back. Ren had fucked Aoba enough to know what Aoba liked, but he wanted to test something. 

“Aoba,” Ren turned Aoba around and rested his hands on Aoba’s shoulders. Aoba’s eyes were half-lidded. His lips were flushed red, parted and receptive. Ren bit his own bottom lip at the idea of turning Aoba’s asshole the same rosy color. Ren had meant to control himself, but his hands had a mind of their own. They reached around and squeezed Aoba’s exposed butt. Ren closed his eyes, leaned in and kissed Aoba deeply. He had wanted to tease Aoba, but he wanted him too badly. 

Ren found himself giving in and he turned Aoba back around and coaxed his hips up. Ren cursed himself for being so weak. Ren angled his hips while lubing himself with his precum and Aoba’s spit. He pressed against Aoba’s entrance again and stopped. Perhaps he could find a way to compromise? 

“Aoba, do you think you can do the work?” Ren muttered, his chest rising and falling heavily. 

“What?” Aoba looked back at Ren with a dazed expression. Ren swallowed. 

“Can you ride me like this, Aoba?” Ren asked. Aoba’s face and ears turned pink. Aoba opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it and nodded. Ren relaxed and let his arms fall by his sides. Aoba reached back and spread himself apart with both of his hands. He pushed backwards onto Ren. For a few moments, nothing happened. His skin was slick, so he had to keep readjusting his grip to keep himself spread apart. Aoba put more pressure on it, trying to fit Ren in. Ren felt himself break out in a sweat; the anticipation was more than he could handle. His hands kept wanting to reach forward and pull Aoba’s hips onto him. 

Then, finally, he felt the head of his cock enter. Ren closed his eyes and let himself feel the tightness around him. He heard Aoba breathe a sound of relief. Aoba worked Ren’s cock by gently rocking back and forth, and inched Ren deeper inside. Ren nearly whimpered. This had backfired. He’d meant to make Aoba beg him to fuck him, but now he’d only multiplied his misery. Once Aoba’s ass had swallowed his girth, he started bumping back into Ren, his cheeks squishing and jiggling each time they collided. 

“Does that feel good?” Aoba asked and looked over his shoulder. Ren swallowed and nodded. 

Aoba’s movements were slow and light. Ren knew that Aoba wasn’t used to taking the lead. Aoba was much quieter than he normally would be during sex. He was concentrating on moving his hips and driving his ass back against Ren. Aoba tried different ways of humping Ren, first by moving his hips back into him, then by rocking his hips back and forth in small humps. Aoba couldn’t settle on a rhythm that he liked. He breathed a frustrated sigh that filled Ren with guilty pleasure. Just as he’d expected, it wasn’t enough. 

“What’s wrong, Aoba?” Ren asked. 

“Nothing,” Aoba said. Ren smirked. Aoba wasn’t going to give up just yet. Why not make it a little harder for him? 

Ren suddenly thrusted once, deep and hard. Aoba clutched the table and moaned loudly. 

“Shh, you don’t want someone to walk over here do you?” Ren teased. They’d been walking home from the grocery store late that evening when Ren went into heat and pulled him to this park bench far from the sidewalk and under cover of trees. 

“Sorry,” Aoba murmured and went back to moving his hips against Ren. He twerked his hips, sliding Ren’s cock in and out rapidly in little movements. Aoba started panting. Ren felt himself get even harder when he heard the slight whine in Aoba’s voice. Aoba was doing his best to please Ren in this awkward position. Ren rewarded him with another deep thrust. Aoba yelped, his elbows gave and his legs tremored. 

“Ren…” he heard Aoba susurrate. 

“What is it, Aoba?” 

“Ren, I’m sorry, but… can you…?” Aoba asked, too shy to say what he really wanted. It was close to begging but wasn’t yet. 

“Pull out?” Ren pretended to offer innocently. 

“No, that’s not it. Can you… thrust into me more?” Aoba asked in a low voice. Ren smiled. 

“Like this?” Ren said and thrusted one time into Aoba. 

“Hiii!” Aoba’s knees bent forward and knocked against the seat of the bench. Aoba nodded fervently, “Please, Ren. It… doesn’t feel as good when I do it.” 

“Do you want me, Aoba?” He asked and leaned over Aoba to kiss his neck. 

“Yes, Ren. I want you,” Aoba whispered. 

“How badly?” 

“More than anything. Please, Ren, I need you- ahh!” Aoba yelled out. Ren grabbed Aoba by his waist and pounded so hard into him that their skin clapped together. 

“Ngh, Aoba…Aoba,” Ren groaned. 

“Ren,” Aoba breathed his name throatily. Aoba tried to keep humping back into Ren, even if Ren’s violent thrusts sometimes lifted Aoba off his feet. 

“Aoba…you’re so cute,” he muttered and let his hands travel down to stroke Aoba’s neglected cock. 

“Stop- Ren…haaah,” Aoba protested but Ren rubbed his thumb over the slit in the tip and stroked him roughly. 

“Haah haa…Ren!” Aoba cried out and Ren felt Aoba tighten around him. His body shuddered and cum spilled from his cock. Ren followed soon after and made sure to cum deeply inside of him. 

They were holding each other up, panting and basking in the afterglow. 

Ren pulled out and readjusted his pants. He looked around on the ground for Aoba’s belt, but couldn’t find it on the ground. Ren startled when he felt something knock into his head. It was Aoba’s belt hanging from a tree branch. He must have flung it up there when he tossed it over his shoulder. He pulled it down quickly before Aoba noticed. 

Aoba finished dressing and he gave Ren a stern look. 

“Don’t you have anything to say for yourself? Aren’t you going to apologize?” Aoba asked. Ren stepped closer and pulled Aoba into a tight hug. 

“I’m sorry I made you beg for it,” Ren said. Aoba’s eyebrows shot up. 

“You-! Where did you learn that?” Aoba asked. Ren shrugged. 

“It just came to me naturally,” Ren smiled at Aoba, and as hard as Aoba tried to hide it, Ren could tell Aoba was just the slightest bit amused. 


	2. Fem!Aoba x Fem!Ren x Koujaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba, Ren, and Koujaku have fun in a rhyme field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't meant to add anything more to this, but I realized this idea was basically just a fem version of the first chapter. (⍪_⍪) I hope you enjoy.

By all accounts, none of this should be possible. Well, it wasn’t exactly real. We’re in a rhyme field. I’m leaning back against Koujaku’s bare chest, and Ren is settling in between my legs. Koujaku plays with my breasts, cupping them and squishing them together. He tweaks my nipples and his breath on the back of my neck sends chills down my spine. 

Ren is making eye contact, not being shy at all with what she’s about to do to me. Her large breasts hang down and sway with her movements. She parts my lips with her thumbs and teases my labia with her tongue. I gasp and close my eyes, my head tossing on Koujaku’s chest. 

“Don’t… do that, it’s gross-haa!” 

Ren’s warm lips enclose around my clit and she closes her eyes and moans decadently. She moves her lips and tongue on my clit like she’s making out with my pussy. 

“Hiiyah!” I push back against Koujaku. I feel he’s getting harder against my lower back. I reach down to push Ren away, but Koujaku gently restrains me in a hug. He nuzzles his face into my neck and kisses below my ear. 

“You’re not gross, Aoba. Nothing about you is gross. You’re beautiful,” he rasps. His hot breath against my neck makes my toes curl. 

“But… but… nnnn!” I couldn’t so much as form a coherent sentence. Ren moved downward and pushed her tongue into my pussy. My chest and stomach rose steadily as I become immersed in the warmth I feel on my back and below. A wave of intensity travels in the muscles of my groin. Ren knows exactly how I like it. She’s going to send me into orgasm soon if she keeps going. She pulls her mouth off of me and wipes her lips. She looks up with a glimmer of excitement and hunger in her eyes. 

“You taste delicious,” she says in a husky tone. She smiles up at me and light shines off her fangs. My face and ears burn with heat. 

“Don’t say stuff like that,” I scold her, but she bites her lip with a smirk and inserts two of her fingers in me. My back arches and I squeeze Koujaku’s hands. 

“Oh yeah, aren’t her moans just so adorable?” Ren asks Koujaku, fucking me steadily with her fingers. I feel mortified, but… another emotion stirs in my stomach. It’s… exciting. 

“They are. And her hair tussled like this... It’s so sexy,” Koujaku says, then kisses my shoulder. He says quieter to me, “If you cum, I’ll make you feel even better with my cock. You’re going to love it, Aoba.” 

“Koujaku- that’s- haah ah!” I want to say he’s embarrassing me, but Ren is squeezing my g spot with her fingers curling against it. Her tongue softly rubs against my clit, coaxing me closer to cumming. It’s quiet save the sound of my panting getting wilder and more frantic. 

“Re-Rennn oooh!” My voice raises obscenely. My uterus contracts deep within my hips, waves of hot and cold rock my body, and I involuntarily hump against Ren’s face. I slump against Koujaku, completely spent, my legs fall open to the sides. So, I don’t pay attention when they help me up to sit on Koujaku’s lap, until I feel something large and hot pushing against my entrance. 

“Haaah!” My body is still weak from my intense orgasm, but Koujaku and Ren hold me up between them. Ren plays with my breasts now, indulgently rubbing her face against them and taking a nipple in her mouth and sucking on it. Meanwhile, Koujaku’s cock fills my still-throbbing slit. It makes a lewd, wet squishing sound. “Mmmm,” I moan softly. He does feel wonderful inside of me. And Ren nipping at my breasts makes me tighten on Koujaku’s dick. 

“Aah god, Aoba. You’re so tight,” Koujaku murmurs and rubs his hands over my hips and thighs. “Your body is so gorgeous.” 

I can’t bring myself to complain anymore. Instead, it feels like… they’ve pulled me out of my shell. I just want to give in; I want to enjoy myself. 

“Koujaku… m-move,” I manage to utter, and he drives his hips up into me. I groan, the sensation of him fucking me is so much more intense right after orgasming. 

“Aoba,” Ren whispers and takes my face in her hands. Her eyes are misted over with lust. “I love the look on your face right now,” she says, and I moan urgently in response, feeling my clit aching with the need to cum again. 

“Do you want to cum again?” 

I nod my head and I see her smile through my blurry vision. 

“Oh, that’s no good. What do you think, Koujaku?” 

“She must not want it that bad if she can’t even ask for it,” Koujaku teases through labored breaths. He slows his thrusting to a stop, and I realize they’re both looking at me expectantly. 

“Wuh-what?” I say, my voice trembling. 

“You got to let us know how much you want it,” Ren says and moves in to kiss my neck. It makes me shudder. Then Koujaku follows suit and starts kissing and licking my shoulder. 

“I do want it,” I say. Koujaku rubs my back and clucks his tongue. 

“I’m not convinced you want it all that badly,” Koujaku murmurs. I feel tears of frustration burning my eyes. I don’t know what they want from me. 

“I want it- really bad!” I whine, but they ignore me and keep kissing my chest and back. “Please, I do want it-” I plead and try to ride Koujaku’s cock myself, but he holds my hips in place and doesn’t let me get any relief. A sob escapes my lips. 

“I want it, please! I want to cum so badly! I want you to cum in my pussy! I want- haaah!” I yell out when Koujaku finally gives me what I want and fucks me hard, the sounds of us clapping together and me crying out in pleasure fills the air. Ren holds her hand against me and rubs her thumb over my clit. I feel like I’m going to go crazy, the feeling is so intense; I can’t take it anymore. Then Koujaku’s cock swells within me and I cry out. We cum together and I slump forward against Ren. She catches me and holds me while Koujaku and I ride out our orgasms. Ren chuckles breathily and pets my hair. 

“Good job, beautiful,” she says and kisses beside my eye, brushing away a tear drop with her lips. She pulls back and looks me in my eyes, “She was amazing. What do you think, Koujaku?” 

My body feels tired and I’m fighting to keep my eyes open. Koujaku lifts me and I whimper when he pulls out. He sets me on his knee and brushes my hair out of my face. 

“I agree. You did wonderful, Aoba.” He places a peck on my lips. “You can thank Sly for setting this up for you.” I blink, startled. 

“…What?” 

“Well, she told us that you’ve been wanting to try this for a long time, but you were too ashamed to tell us,” Ren said. I feel my face getting red again. _That sneaky little…_

“You don’t regret it, do you Aoba?” Koujaku asks, looking worried. I slump and my hair falls forward to hide my face. 

“…I didn’t hate it,” I mumble and Ren and Koujaku both laugh. Koujaku then tilts his head to the side. 

“To be honest, I never would have guessed an innocent looking girl like you would be so kinky,” Koujaku comments. 

“Actually, Sly told me somethings that even surprised me-“ Ren starts to say and I clamp my hand over her mouth. 

“Okay, okay! That’s enough humiliation for one day.” 


End file.
